


Beeutiful Flowers

by Aquatic_Batt



Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [2]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), DreamWork Animation, Dreamworks - Fandom, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, School, god I actually hate this, if y’all like this I might post more cursed stories, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: Today was the day.Today, Shrek would tell Barry how he felt.He had wanted to tell the small bee how he felt for months now—but time and time again, his anxiety got the better of him. He could never muster up the courage to tell him how he felt.But today, that would change.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek), barry b benson/shrek, shrek/Barry b benson
Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Beeutiful Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys in Creative Writing we wrote journals every morning and sometimes I would write cursed stories to share with the class. this is one of those stories

Anxiety pricked the ogre’s stomach. The flowers lightly swayed with the breeze as he gripped them gently.

Today was the day.

Today, he would tell Barry how he felt.

Shrek had wanted to tell the small bee how he felt for months now—but time and time again, his anxiety got the better of him. He could never muster up the courage to tell him how he felt.

But today, that would change. He was going to tell Barry how deeply he loved him, and of the future he imagined with him.

The sound of buzzing broke Shrek from his thoughts. He whipped around to see a honey bee flying his way.

It was Barry. Shrek would know those baby blue eyes anywhere. His brown fuzz was spiked as usual, and his striped sweater was fresh and clean.

“Oh, hey, Shrek!” the bee buzzed in greeting. “Whatcha got there?”

“Oh, uh,” Shrek started to feel sick with nervousness. But he wouldn’t back down now. It was now or never. “They’re for you.”

A blush warmed Barry’s face as he looked at him in confusion and shock. “Oh, thank you, Shrek! They’re lovely!” He gave them a sniff, then smiled. “What’s the occasion?”

“I-I have a confession to make, Barry. I’ve been wanting to tell you for the longest time, but I was always too scared to tell you. I love you, Barry.”

Shrek looked sheepishly away from Barry, bracing for rejection. But the bee’s eyes softened.

“I love you, too, Shrek.”

Suddenly, Shrek felt tiny, soft lips brushing against his own. His eyes widened with shock.

Just as quickly as it happened, Barry pulled away with a shy grin. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, taking in what just happened. Then, Shrek began to laugh.

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t feel the same!”

Barry smiled.

“Worry not, my love. I feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this I might show you more of the cursed stories I wrote for Creative Writing


End file.
